skin
by VioletJCarson
Summary: The story of a group of teens who are trying to grow up and find love and happiness despite questionable parenting and teachers who more want to be friends (and lovers) rather than authority figures. Bonnie centric fic,


**A/N : So this is my first story is ages and I hope you guys like it. Its gonna be like a teen drama with lots of talk of sex, drug use and emotional heart ache. Bamon is end game in this fic but other pairing will be explore. Chapter two is ready to upload and if get a response to this first chapter I will upload straight away**

* * *

It was the last few days before I began my senior year. Only one more year until we could all leave this small town to start our college lives. For me, college was my hope for a future and more normal life. After middle school it seemed my studious nature had left me at a loss for friends. I hoped college would be my chance to change this. Be around intellectual people on my wavelength. Harvard law was my dream as well as my parents. I don't ever remember a times where Harvard wasn't my dream. My parents had worked hard to ensure I would not have to rely on a scholarship to get in. We were never well off, we were always just okay but what can you expect from a teacher and nurse salary in Virginia. All I know is I never wanted for anything and I will always be grateful to my parents for that. Things were getting tougher and tougher at home as I could see my parents were only holding on to their marriage for me. I wished they could see all I wanted was their happiness, especially after everything they did for me. I remember having all this determination before the start of my senior year. Determined to make my parents proud and make a life for myself. Its funny how everything can change so quickly. I remember the night it all began to change vividly. It was a breezy winter evening; I'd sat in my room watching the leaves on the willow tree outside my window blow from side to side. Music was in my ears and a book was in hand, this was a standard Saturday evening for me. I heard a knock of the door but decided to stay in my room knowing my mum was downstairs. They weren't going to be knocking for me, I assumed. Noone ever knocked for me.

To my surprise I heard my mother shout for me. A little confused I got up off my bed, pulling my earphones out. I pushed my slippers on and headed downstairs. I heard her voice before I was even half way descending the stairs. You could always pick her voice out of a crowd. It was soft and comporting, you could even say it was calming. As I followed the stairs she moved into my view. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back like silk. Her skin looked like the perfect blend of milk and honey which only complimented her deep brown eyes further. She was stunning, especially with the yellow summer dress she wore with so chunky white trainers. Her face seemed to light up when she saw me. This only made me feel more uncomfortable in my own attire, I was wearing my standard home wear, grey joggers and a tank top. I fidgeted a little with the hem of my top out of awkwardness. I made my way into the kitchen where she stood with my mother next to the kitchen island. "Hey Bonnie" she said with a smile on her face that butter couldn't melt. She took a seat on the bar stool.

"Hey Elena" I was still shocked she was here in my kitchen. It had been years since she had sat in my kitchen. Yet she seemed so comfortable you would think a day hadn't passed. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "What are you doing here" I asked her, not meaning to sound as rude as I did. My mother cleared her throat out of embarrassment at my tone.

"That's no way to greet your best friend Bonnie" she said sternly. I gave her a warning look. Me and Elena had not been best friends since the end of middle school. When we came to high school, she had become the girl everyone wants to be friends with, the girl everyone wanted to date. Who could blame them, she was tall with a modelesque frame, not only that but her face was stunning. She made boys fall to their feet constantly with her chesnut coloured orbs. She was smart and funny. Most girls envied her. Its not that Elena had stopped being Bonnie's friend due to her popularity, at first Elena had really tried to integrate Bonnie in with her new group of friends but it didn't really work. Bonnie was too different. This caused a strain on their relationship until they drifted apart.

Elena didn't seem to let my tone to affect her mood, however. "Well since senior year is starting soon, Caroline Forbes is having one last summer blowout and I would love for you to come with me." Her voice was so high you could hear the excitement.

"Why" I asked with genuine confusion. Me and Elena barely said hello to each other in those days.

"Look Bonnie" she said getting up from her seat. She walked towards me until she was directly Infront of me. " I miss you, I miss my best friend okay?" I could hear the truth in her voice. "There's no one else I want to spend my senior year with but you. I want things to go back to the way they were." I could see the sincerity in her eyes and in all honestly I missed her too.

"I miss you too Lena"

"Then lets go to this party, it'll be like old times" I knew it was a bad idea but I could never say no to Elena.

"Oh yes Bonnie, it would be nice for you to get out for a little bit, you've been cooped up in your room all summer" my mother interjected. A little embarrassed that I hadn't done anything without my parents, with just friends all summer I decided to go.

"Okay I'll go"

That was the conversation that started the big changes in my life.


End file.
